История обновлений/Quality of Life Mk3
Бета 320058 = * Выход бета-версии 28.03.2019 |-| Бета 320240 = * Fix crash when updating stress on status panel * Bleachstone sound effects are quieter and quicker * Fix a crash when Steam Turbine tries to display a status item * Fix crash when hovering the ranching station * Fixed required skill notification text * Hats can be selected in the skills screen * Hat selections properly save/load * Updated Steam Turbine artwork indicates where foundation goes 28.03.2019 |-| Бета 320841 = * Updated artwork for Conveyor Ore Dropper * Updated artwork for Conveyor Shutoff * Astronaut Training Center is being temporarily removed * Skills screen button is unlocked by Skills Board building; appears in correct location in the menu bar ** Skills screen shows different colours for expectations of hovered skills * Revisions to Steam Turbine ** Further updated artwork for Steam Turbine ** Status reflects partially blocked inputs ** All the status item texts have been cleaned up ** Minimum Steam pressure is now 1g ** Displays active Wattage and Heat Output ** Only Steam temperature is considered when evaluating input temperature * Automated Ore Dropper renamed to Ore Dump Station ** It's now a ground building, and dispenses one tile to the right (or left). ** Swapped temporary artwork to reflect it being a ground building ** The port is now correctly an input port, to trigger dropping * Hooked up new Ice Fan artwork ** Ice Fan actually consumes ice as it cools * Respeccer is now an Industrial Building, and can't be assigned to a room ** Notification when a respec has been completed * Dupes should no longer get cut off by the scrollbar on the skills screen * Updated/Added hats for Medical skills * Removed obsolete Pharma Chamber and pills * Can once again right-click to close the various full-screen menus * Doctoring stations now require the correct skills to operate ** Duplicants will not wait for care at a doctor station if there are no doctors in the base * Germs no longer randomly appear in various Jungle areas * Fix crash that could occur when connecting automation wires to a building * Slimelung has a reduced infection duration, and it actually decreases all the time * Fix crash if using a debug tool to set the temperature of a tile * Updated the descriptions on the Med Bed to indicate that it's only for physical injuries * Fix crash when selecting critters in the Database screen * Reverted a fix which prevented dupes from getting stuck jumping on to horizontal doors. The fix was causing them to get stuck at all locked doors. We are investigating another fix for the horizontal door problem. * Simplified Skills screen tooltips * Logic connection points have been restored to their proper positions on many buildings 29.03.2019 |-| Бета 321393 = * New Plumber's Hat * Remove queued recipes that have been removed from the game * Fix texture resolution issue with potted plants * Fix crash if opening the skill screen with no dupe selected * Skills Station has a status item when there are points available for spending * Dupes make a trip to the Skills Station after being awarded a new skill * Temporary art for the Ore Drop Station * Removed redundant global "Yellow Alert" notification because emergency chores now only trigger priority override for the attending duplicants. * Command Module and Tourist Module use a more accurate check for whether the Gantry is extended * Fix more crashes related to uncategorized objects * The plumbing input and output icons have been rotated upside down * Fix a crash when duplicants are unlocking new hats * Restore experience when Duplicants return from space 01.04.2019 |-| Бета 322093 = * Новая Система Модов теперь активна! Подробнее можно прочитать о ней тут * На экране навыков теперь отображается требование к моральному духу в зависимости от интересов дубликанта * Обновлены иконки во вкладке Водопровод * Исправлен вылет, когда дубликанты пытались говорить об уже удалённых из игры элементах * Change to the internal heat calculation for turbine. Tuning is roughly but not exactly the same * Постройки с фильтрами теперь отображают текущий выбранный элемент * Опция отключения звука при сворачивании игры * Настройка генератора льда и ледяного распылителя * Ре-фикс: дубликанты не могли пройти через дверь, под которой нет пола * Исправлено застревание дубликантов при попытке пройти через запертую дверь, если она расположена на высоте 1 клетки от пола * Дубликанты должны более разумно прокладывать путь через двери, находящиеся в нестандартных положениях * Дубликанты должны перестать застревать при попытке пройти через закрытые герметичные двери * Падающие дубликанты теперь могут приземляться на любой пол, по которому обычно могут ходить, включая открытые двери, разливочную машину и трап * Поверхность разливочной машины теперь ведёт себя подобно полу, по ней могут ходить животные. * Теперь можно строить/разрушать кабельные мосты из оверлея энергии * Черта характера «'Брезгливый'» и интерес к Медицине теперь взаимоисключающие * Исправлен баг, когда уведомления/эффекты при получении очка навыков не отображались половину времени * Обновлено взаимодействие с респецификатором навыков * Интерес к навыку теперь правильно описан в окне выбора миньона * Мёртвые аккумуляторы больше не производят бесконечную энергию при подключении к трансформатору (баг «Battery * Transformer Infinite Power Loop») 03.04.2019 |-| Бета 322394 = Hotfix 322394 Just sneaking this one out before the weekend. Have a good one, folks! * Zip extraction works correctly on OSX, allowing Workshop mods to be correctly installed Hotfix 322848 * Исправлены описания и подсказки для автоматизации смарт-аккумулятора * Распылитель жидкости был удалён (более не может быть построен) * Вода и лёд теперь корректно изменяют агрегатное состояние внутри генератора льда и ледяного распылителя * Сбалансировано потребление тепла и энергии генератором льда и ледяным распылителем * Брезгливый и интерес к Медицине теперь не могут быть сгенерированы у одного дубликанта * Гастрофобия и Гурман более не могут быть сгенерированы у одного дубликанта * Дубликанты получали опыт втрое быстрее, чем должны были; теперь это исправлено * Больной дубликант не будет ожидать лечения на медицинской станции, если он является единственным доступным врачом на базе * Дубликанты, находящиеся в космическом путешествии, более не пропадают с экранов приоритетов, навыков, показателей здоровья и так далее * Такие дубликанты отображаются блеклым цветом на этих экранах * Реорганизованы навыки космонавта на экране навыков * Животные более не будут проходить через двери и шлюзы в режиме «авто», даже если дверь открылась при проходе дубликанта через неё. Однако, они будут проходить через двери в режиме «открыто» * Кнопка «'Моды'» теперь активна всегда, сообщение о не установленных модах больше не будет отображаться * Черта «'Пацифист'» больше не мешает дубликанту изучать навыки копания * Звуки космического пространства «успокоятся» вокруг построенных баз * Gravitas Facility теперь имеет собственную атмосферу * Изменён звук укладки гипсокартона * Оверлей красной тревоги и жёлтой тревоги теперь не накладываются друг на друга * Отрегулирован звук жёлтой тревоги, добавлен звук активации приоритета «!!» * Активация оверлея материалов больше не прячет слой построек под землю * Иконки предпросмотра модов теперь загружаются корректно * Игра нормально перезапускается после установки мода * Разрабатываемые моды теперь могут быть размещены в папке Documents/OxygenNotIncluded/mods/dev/. Это приведёт к немного другой обработке вылетов и перезапусков игры, что упростит задачу разработчиков. * Дубликанты на портретах в интерфейсе теперь снова носят шляпы! * В левом верхнем углу экрана, где раньше отображался уровень иммунитета, теперь отображается количество больных дубликантов * Добавлен звук работы ледяного распылителя * Паровая турбина теперь может быть улучшена инженером * Теперь можно переименовать хранилища 05.04.2019 |-| Бета 323841 = Информация об обновлении: * Обновлены звуки, издаваемые паровой турбиной * Все животные при падении приземляются на открытые горизонтальные двери, как на твёрдый пол * Дрекконы могут карабкаться на двери, установленные в режимы «авто» или «закрыто», но не «открыто» * Скользуны могут парить над пневматическими дверями * Экран навыков может сдвигаться по горизонтали * Игра корректно перезапускается при наличии пробелов в путях файлов * Добавлены звуки для конвейерного сбрасывателя и конвейерного контроллера * Настроены звуки падения/приземления * Исправлен вылет при применении визуальных стилей для дубликантов * Исправлено некорректное отображение головы дубликанта на экране заданий * Big pass on new strings for this update * Добавлены звуки взаимодействия со стирателем навыков (ранее — респецификатор) * Icedro Fan переименован в Ice-E Fan * Летающие животные больше не проникают через гидрозатвор * Исправлен вылет при просмотре экрана навыков, когда дубликант находится в космосе * Исправлен вылет в оверлее материалов * Устаревшие звуки распылителя воды изменены * Исправлен конфликт Modloader.dll со встроенным загрузчиком модов * Новая анимация кашля больного лёгочной слизью * Изменена высота генератора льда * Новые звуки для биопринтера при печати не-дубликантов * Исправлена анимация и энергопотребление конвейерного контроллера * Исправлена стрелка направления на конвейерном контроллере * Восстановлены изредка пропадавшие звуки и анимации при уходе за ройкой * Атмокостюмы теперь сохраняют все «выделения» дубликантов и высвобождают их при снятии * Новый эффект «'Грязная одежда'» появляется, если экзокостюм переполнен жидкостью * Окончательный вид паровой турбины * Станция ухода за животными теперь обязательно должна находиться внутри загона, как это сказано в описании * Атрибут Скотоводство теперь влияет на длительность эффекта Ухоженный: по +10 % за каждое очко атрибута * Улучшена производительность при активном оверлее материалов * Всё содержимое всех модов распаковано в папку модов, и теперь конечный пользователь может вручную редактировать конфигурационные файлы * Новый боковой ползунок настройки для медицинской койки позволяет установить уровень здоровья, при котором дубликанты начинают лечение * Звук газов в атмосфере стал менее монотонным * Звуки дверей больше не обрываются * Новые микробы! ** Аромат цветов (Floral Scents). Их выделяют бутониты и щетинкоцветы в момент цветения. Эффекты пока в разработке. ** Спорник (Sporechid) — растение, производящее заражённые споры. Обитает в биоме нефтяных озёр. Эффекты пока в разработке. * Новая анимация взаимодействия с улучшенной докторской станцией 09.04.2019 |-| Бета 324351 = Информация об обновлении: * Улучшена производительность в оверлее приоритетов * Добавлены звуки пуффта: мерцание и виляние хвостом * Кашель больного лёгочной слизью производит микробов * Исправлен баг в AddBuildingToPlanScreen(), не позволявший добавлять постройки в главное меню при использовании модов * Новое заболевание «'Споры'». Появляется при контакте дубликанта со Спорник, может быть вылечено с помощью улучшенного лекарства в продвинутой медицинской станции. Заболевание сильно ослабляет дубликантов на 8 циклов. * Исправлен вылет в экране навыков * Черты характера «'Биологическая опасность'» и «'Устойчивость к микробам'» изменены: теперь они влияют на шанс заболеть 10.04.2019 |-| Бета 324933 = Обновление 324933 * Способность Пилотирование ракеты теперь корректно приобретается от навыка Пилотирование ракеты * Второй навык космонавтов теперь называется Ракетная навигация, он увеличивает скорость космических путешествий * Deconstruct icon shows in the Shipping overlay * Исправлен сбой на боковом экране заданий * У газовой муу появился собственный голос * Индикатор прогресса исследования геологических образований отображается постоянно, как только начат анализ * Исправлена ошибка, возникающая при попытке загрузить ModLoader.dll несколько раз * Переустановите моды, если их файлы были удалены * Исправлен вылет при загрузке нескольких лекарств в одну медицинскую станцию * Booster Pills теперь уменьшают шанс заражения * Исправлены ошибки всплывающих подсказок на экране выбора умений * Исправлена ошибка, когда КПП экзокостюмов ломали гидрозатворы, плитки и прочее, находившиеся справа от КПП. * Дубликанты могут быть сгенерированы с чертой характера Аллергия ** Не-аллергичные дубликанты получают бонус к стрессу "Smelled Flowers" при вдыхании микробов Floral Scent ** Аллергики при этом начинают чихать ** Лекарство от аллергии может быть произведено в аптекаре * Уточнены сообщения и кнопки на экране модов, когда требуется перезапуск * Установка любого мода в папку mods/dev переведёт систему модов в режим разработчика; это сделает игру более устойчивой к вылетам, если мод зависнет * Новое изображение для медицинской станции 11.04.2019 |-| Бета 325565 = Hotfix 325699 * Liquids no longer turn white on certain OSX hardware configurations Hotfix 325565 * Update more Logic strings * Minor string formatting * And also various other capitalization and typo fixes * Med-Bed is now named Triage Cot * Doctor Station is now named Sick Bay * Advanced Doctor Station is now named Disease Clinic * Ore Dump Station is now named Automatic Dispenser * Further performance improvements to the Priority overlay * Tweaks to what appears in each Priority tool filter * Atmo Suits no longer transfer disease with their contents when they release on unequipping * Sound effects added to Slimelung Cough * Transformers draw the correct amount of power from Generators, so the "Extra battery" is no longer needed * Fix a crash when clicking the Skill notification * Wall flower pot now uses the usual rotation command instead of the "automatic" rotating * Duplicants will not sneeze while they are taking their medicine 12.04.2019 |-| Релиз 326232 = * Релиз Quality of Life Upgrade Часть 3 16.04.2019 |-| Категория:Страницы для подстановки